Protagonists in GTA 1
El Burro (Formerly) Uncle Fu Robert "Bubby" Seragliano |enemies = Sonetti's Gang The Angels Judge Alberts |voice = None |aka = |gender = Player's choice |nationality = Player's choice |family = Unknown |weapons = Player's choice |vehicles = Player's choice |businesses = Car theft Contract killing Hired driver Drug dealing }} In Grand Theft Auto 1, the protagonist is a character chosen by the player to follow the game's story. Whatever the choice, it will not change game's plot. Description In the beginning of the ''Grand Theft Auto'' series, players were given the option in ''Grand Theft Auto 1'' to select one of eight different protagonists to play as (nine in the Game Boy Color version) in the game. Despite the varied selection of characters, they are no different in-game in terms of abilities, the only variance being the color of their clothes, hair and skin. Each character has a default first name which the player may immediately use, but can be renamed according to your wish. In addition to featuring characters of different appearances and backgrounds, the game is also notable for featuring both male and female protagonists to choose (the female protagonists aren't available in the PlayStation One version of the game). The characters are illustrated in the same manner as other characters in the game, with a semi-realistic but somewhat stylized facial design. List of protagonists Here is a video showing off the characters, and how they can even change clothes. Bonus protagonists These characters are only available on the Game Boy Color port of the game. They are hidden characters that are not available unless a player inputs the name "SUMNER" on Kelly's profile, who is also exclusive to this platform. History Events of Grand Theft Auto 1 Liberty City Relationship with Robert "Bubby" Seragliano Bubby is the first boss the protagonist can have in the game. Bubby actually was born with the name of Robert Michael Peter Luke French Darth Bruno Seragliano. He is the most important member of the Vercotti Gang, a family of crime that is in Liberty City. His father was killed by the Secret Service of Britana and Bubby wants to avenge the death of his father. In Liberty City, the protagonist will start doing small crime jobs like stealing cars, etc. When in an enviable position in the crime family you can do work for Bubby and so go to San Andreas to work with secret agents. San Andreas Relationship with El Burro El Burro is a character who appears in Grand Theft Auto III and can be the boss of the protagonist of Grand Theft Auto. He lives in San Andreas and is not the leader of any gang in Grand Theft Auto but he can give many missions to the protagonist. He is one of the bosses that the protagonist can have on San Andreas like Uncle Fu. Relationship with Uncle Fu Uncle Fu is a Chinese criminal, leader of the Triads and lives in San Andreas. As leader of the Triads of San Andreas, he could give the protagonist jobs to be the king of the city. Uncle Fu has no specified date of birth and there are rumors that he is 130 years, also suspected, that he does witchcraft and black arts. He is one of the bosses of San Andreas that the protagonist of the game can have. Vice City Relationship with Samuel Deever Samuel Deever is a corrupt cop who can give jobs to the protagonist of the game in addition to being a cannibal. He is from Vice City. Samuel Deever will give some missions to the protagonist, he is from the DEA and will be able to do work. Samuel Deever is one of the bosses of Vice City . Relationship with Brother Marcus Brother Marcus is one of the bosses that the protagonist can have in Vice City just like Samuel Deever. Brother Marcus is the leader of the gang Brotherhood of Jah Army of Love. When the protagonist finishes with all the missions he will be able to cross the cities freely, the cars will be different, as will the cities. The protagonist can be the king of the city and have all the power. Notes *The pager dialogue for the Liberty City levels imply that the protagonist, no manner if it's a man or a woman, also had relations with women. This means that at minimum, the women are lesbian. **Unconfirmed for the Game Boy Color version of the game. The PlayStation One version lacks the female protagonists. *Even if the player had chosen a female protagonist, El Burro will call the protagonist "Pretty boy". See Also * [[Protagonists in GTA London|Protagonists in GTA London]] Navigation uk:Головні герої GTA 1 Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA 1 1